


To Arizona

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank misses Arizona.





	

Newt whistled, and the clouds parted and made way for the god of the sky. His favorite thunderbird descended toward him, its legs outstretched as if it were posing for a MACUSA seal. Newt had seen it thousands of times before but the sight still took his breath away.

Frank chirped and nuzzled Newt's cheek with his beak. Newt caressed it back with his palm, and sighed happily. Frank was in a good mood so he didn't have to conjure an umbrella today. He couldn't wait to release Frank in Arizona. Frank nodded in agreement.


End file.
